User blog:NicholasBBQ32/Position game
Here's my memory answers. Hope I can beat Hotchoc26 #Waves (Mr Probz), Summer (Calvin Harris), Would I Lie To You (Charles and Eddie), True (Spandau Ballet), Is There Something I Should Know (Duran Duran), I Owe You Nothing (Bros), If I Was (Midge Ure), Spaceman (Babylon Zoo), Don't Stop (Outhere Brothers), Back For Good (Take That), Some Might Say (Oasis), Boom Boom Boom (Outhere Brothers), Yeah (Usher), Never Forget (Take That), Boombastic (Shaggy), Earth Song (Michael Jackson), Unchained Melody (Robson & Jerome), Chicken Song (Spitting Image), Edge Of Heaven (Wham), Gangsta's Paradise (Coolio), Rock DJ (Robbie Williams), Masses Against The Classes (Manic Street Preachers), Stan (Eminem), Ready Or Not (Fugees), Killing Me Softly (Fugees), She Makes Me Wanna (JLS ft. Dev), Careless Whisper (George Michael), Return Of The Mack (Mark Morrison), Drugs Don't Work (Verve), Too Much (Spice Girls), Never Ever (All Saints), All Around The World (Oasis), If You Tolerate This Your Children Will Be Next (Manic Street Preachers), Loneliness (Tomcraft), Flat Beat (Mr. Oizo), Sweet Like Chocolate (Shanks & Bigfoot), Black Coffee (All Saints), You Needed Me (Boyzone), OMG (Usher), Tsunami (DVBBS & Borgeous), Look Right Through (Storm Queen), Animals (Martin Garrix), Sunday Girl (Blondie), Real Slim Shady (Eminem), DIfferent Corner (George Michael), Setting Sun (Chemical Brothers), Firestarter (Prodigy), Block Rockin' Beats (Chemical Brothers), Professional Window (Tori Amos), True Blue (Madonna), The Sun Always Shines On TV (a-Ha), Don't Stand So Close To Me (The Police), I Will Never Let You Down (Rita Ora), Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic (The Police), A Good Heart (Feargal Sharkey), Fastlove (George Michael), Things Can Only Get Better (D:Ream), Men In Black (Will Smith), Barbie Girl (Aqua), Perfect Day (Various Artists), Gym And Tonic (Spacedust), Heaven (DJ Sammy), Kiss Kiss (Holly Vallance), Five Colours In Her Hair (McFly), I Don't Want You Back (Eamon), FURB (Frankee), Crossroads (Blazin Squad), Promises (Nero), Louder (DJ Fresh), Hot Right Now (DJ Fresh), Nobody To Love (Sigma), Swagger Jagger (Cher Lloyd), Pass Out (Tinie Tempah), In My Head (Jason Derulo), This Ain't A Love Song (Scouting For Girls), California Gurls (Katy Perry), Beat Surrender (The Jam), Wuthering Heights (Kate Bush), Jealous Guy (Roxy Music), Belfast Child (Simple Minds), Swing The Mood (Jive Bunny), That's What I Like (Jive Bunny), Let's Party (Jive Bunny), Do They Know It's Christmas (Band Aid, Band Aid II, Band Aid 20), Merry Christmas Everyone (Shakin Stevens), The Model (Kraftwerk), Making Your Mind Up (Bucks Fizz), A Little Bit More (911), Ride On Time (Black Box), Theme From S-Express (S-Express), Pass The Dutchie (Musical Youth), Black Or White (Michael Jackson), Rather Be (Clean Bandit), Heroes (X Factor Finalists), Hero (X Factor Finalists), You Are Not Alone (X Factor Finalists), Wishing On A Star (X Factor Finalists), Never Had A Dream Come True (S Club 7), Whole Again (Atomic Kitten), Lady Marmalade (Christina Aguilera), Read All About It (Professor Green ft. Emeli Sande), Fill Me In (Craig David), It Feels So Good (Sonique), You See The Trouble With Me (Black Legend), Millenium Prayer (Ciff Richard), I Have A Dream (Westlife), Mama (Spice Girls), Spice Up Your Life (Spice Girls), Candle In The Wind (Elton John), Without You (Mariah Carey), Jailhouse Rock (Elvis Presley), Here In My Heart (Al Martino), You Belong With Me (Jo Stafford), Living Doll (Cliff Richard), Born To Make You Happy (Britney Spears), Touch Me (Rui Da Silva), Love Don't Cost A Thing (Jennifer Lopez), I Bet You Look Good On The Dancefloor (Arctic Monkeys), did I already mention Welcome To The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance this list is so long that i keep forgetting, Nasty Girl (Notorious BIG), Without Me (Eminem), Hangin' Tough (New Kids On The Block), Tears On My Pillow (Kylie Minogue), Country House (Blur), Killing Me Softly (Fugees, did I already mention that or did I mention Ready Or Not), Flava (Peter Andre), I Feel You (Peter Andre), Breathe (Prodigy), 2 Become 1 (Spice Girls), Wannabe (Spice Girls), Have I The Right (Honeycombs), Say You'll Be There (Spice Girls), Stand And Deliver (Adam And The Ants), Rock Me Amadeus (Falco), Perfect Moment (Martine McCutcheon), Because We Want To (Billie), I Can't Help Falling In Love With You (UB40), It Wasn't Me (Shaggy), Too Close (Blue), 21 Seconds (So Solid Crew), Millenium (Robbie Williams), Any Dream Will Do (Jason Donovan), She's The One (Robbie Williams), We're Going To Ibiza (Vengaboys), Barbados (Typically Tropical), Chirpy Chirpy Cheep Cheep (Middle Of The Road), Get It On (T-Rex), Too Many Broken Hearts (Jason Donovan), Sex On Fire (Kings Of Leon), Pump Up The Volume (MARRS), I'm Not Alone (Calvin Harris), Never Gonna Give You Up (Rick Astley), Please Don't Go (KWS), I Got U (Duke Dumont), Need U (Duke Dumont), Spectrum (Florence + The Machine), Beneath Your Beautiful (Labrinth), 3AM Eternal (KLF), Burn (Ellie Goulding), One Way Or Another (One Direction), What Makes You Beautiful (One Direction), Little Things (One Direction), Money On My Mind (Sam Smith), Stay With Me (Sam Smith), Cannonball (Little Mix), Wherever You Are (Military Wives), Killing In The Name (Rage Against The Machine), The Climb (Joe McElderry), Wings (Little Mix), Fool Again (Westlife), Independent Woman (Destiny's Child), Take A Chance On Me (Erasure), Waterloo (ABBA), A Little Peace (Nicole), Ooh Aah Just A Little Bit (Gina G), First Time (Robin Beck), Chocolate Salty Balls (Chef), C'est La Vie (B'Witched), To You I Belong (B'Witched), Rollercoaster (B'Witched), Do The Bartman (Simpsons), Should I Stay Or Should I Go Now (Clash), Dizzy (Vic Reeves & The Wonder Stuff), Don't Look Back In Anger (Oasis), Hello (Lionel Richie), I'm Not In Love (10cc), Good Times (Roll Deep), Nothin' On You (B.o.B), Dirtee Disco (Dizzee Rascal), Fireflies (Owl City), Replay (Iyaz), Break Your Heart (Taio Cruz), Nothing Compares 2 U (Sinead O'Connor) #Re-Rewind (Artful Dodger ft. Craig David), Feel So Close (Calvin Harris), We'll Be Coming Back (Calvin Harris), Let's Go (Calvin Harris), Just Give Me A Reason (Pink), Justified And Ancient (KLF), Raving I'm Raving (Shut Up And Dance), Be Quick Or Be Dead (Iron Maiden), X-Files Theme (Mark Snow), Everybody In The Place (Prodigy), A Design For Life (Manic Street Preachers), Love Of Richard Nixon (Manic Street Preachers), London Nights (London Boys), Da Da Da (Trio), Free As A Bird (Beatles), Wonderwall (Oasis), Wonderwall (Mike Flowers Pops), Get Up (Technotronic), Fairytale Of New York (Pogues), Children (Robert Miles), No Woman No Cry (Fugees), Baby Can I Hold You (Boyzone), Insomnia (Faithless), Will 2K (Will Smith), Wild Wild West (Will Smith), Vienna (Ultravox), Abracadabra (Steve Miller Band), Poppa Picalinno (Diana Decker), Brits 1990 Dance Medley (Various Artists), Keep Feeling Fascination (Human League), Don't Worry (Kim Appleby), Justify My Love (Madonna), Hanky Panky (Madonna), Tom's Diner (DNA & Suzanne Vega), Opposites Attract (Paula Abdul), Dirty Cash (Stevie V), The Time Is Now (Moloko), Last Goodbye (Atomic Kitten), Down Boy (Holly Vallance), I Believe In A Thing Called Love (Darkness), Logical Song (Scooter), Turn Me On (Kevin Lyttle), Icky Thump (White Stripes), Any Dream Will Do (Lee Mead), Kids In America (Kim Wilde), You Keep Me Hangin' On (Kim Wilde), Empty Souls (Manic Street Preachers), We Belong Together (Mariah Carey), Too Much (Bros), Cat Amongst The Pigeons (Bros), Gold (Spandau Ballet), Golden Brown (The Stranglers), Horny (Mousse T), Bamboo (Bamboogie), Stop (Spice Girls), Stop (Erasure), Nature's Law (Embrace) #Trash (Suede), Irish Blood English Heart (Morrissey), You Have Killed Me (Morrissey), Unbelievable (EMF), I'm A Believer (EMF), Touch (Shift K3Y), Whatever (Oasis), Live While We're Young (One Direction), Missing You (The Saturdays), I'm Gonna Get You (Bizarre Inc), Paranoid Android (Radiohead), Euphoria (Loreen), Stay Together (suede) #Good Enough (Dodgy), Cornflake Girl (Tori Amos), History Makers (Delirious), Forever Yours (Alex Day), F Forever (Babyshambles) #Controversy (Prince), Take Me Home (Cash Cash), Suedehead (Morrissey), Flying The Flag For You (Scooch), Juicebox (The Strokes) #Sweet Disposition (Temper Trap), Carry Out (Timbaland), Hey Porsche (Nelly), Delivery (Babyshambles) #Look For Me (Chipmunk), Single Ladies (Beyonce), Weather With You (Crowded House) #??? #Halo/Walking On Sunshine (Glee), Total Eclipse Of A Heart (Glee), My Weakness Is None Of Your Business (Embrace), Lazy (Suede), Filmstar (Suede), Calm After The Storm (The Common Linnets) #When Dove Cry (Ginuwine), Come Play With Me (Wedding Present), Weightless (Wet Wet Wet), My Name (McLean) #Lived A Lie (You Me At Six), What About Now (Daughtry), Selfie (The Chainsmokers) #??? #??? #??? #? #Strong (London Grammar) #? #? #? #Shut Your Mouth (Garbage), Weekender (Flowered Up), Single (Everything But The Girl), Turn My Swag On (Alexa Goddard), Jenny Don't Be Hasty (Paolo Nutini) #Dr. Who (Tujami & Plastic Funk ft. Sneakbo), Rescue Me (You Me At Six), Don't Trust Me (3OH!3), New Shoes (Paolo Nutini), Delicious (Shampoo), Waterfalls (StooShe) #? #? #? #Small Bump (Ed Sheeran) #Crush (Fugative), Lightning Bolt (Jake Bugg) #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #Defying Grafity (Glee) #Resistance (Muse) #Falling In Love (Ironik), Undo (Sanna Nielsen), Lucky Day (Nicola Roberts), Body And Soul (Tony Bennett & Amy Winehouse), I'm Leaving (Lodger), What Would Steve Do (Mumm-Ra), First Love (Maccabees), Early Morning Rain (Paul Weller), Toxic (Glee) #The Island (Pendulum), Lenny Valentino (The Auteurs), She's Got You High (Mumm-Ra), Bury You (Symposium) #? #? #Wild For The Night (ASAP Rocky) #? #? #? #? #? #El Scorcho (Weezer), Problems (ASAP Rocky), The Kids Are Sick Again (Maximo Park), Yesterday (Toni Braxton), Over (Drake) #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #Don't Go There (Giggs ft. B.o.B) #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #Cups (Anna Kendrick), How Would U Feel (David Morales) #? #? #? #Express (Christina Aguilera), DIY (Paul Heaton & Jacques Abbott), Pelican (Maccabees), Forever (HAIM) #? #? #? #This Afternoon (Nickelback) #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? # #? #The Fixer (Pearl Jam) #? #? #? #? #? #? #Shine On Forever (Same Difference), Right This Second (deadmau5), Fields Of Athenrye (Cox Crew), Loving The Sound (The Overtones), Crazier (Taylor Swift), Moonlight Kiss (Raul Malo), A+E (Clean Bandit), Nessun Dorma (Paul Potts), Silver Lining (Jessie J) Category:Blog posts